


So Much the Better

by blue_jack



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Someone catches them having sex, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: Peter loved Wade, more than he could say.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



> This is for Write_like_an_American, because we both love bottom!Wade soooooooo much, and the anon on tumblr giving them shit about it can suck a bag of dicks.
> 
> For the prompt: "anything involving public or semi-public claiming/ accidental exhibitionism! Like maybe they get a bit randy after a battle and Peter fucks Wade in an alley somewhere, but somebody sees........"
> 
> Sorry this isn't more porny and claimy (is that a word?)! It just turned out to be really fluffy idek.

Peter loved Wade, more than he could say. Which was crazy, when he thought about it, because they weren’t the type of people who obviously fit together. Peter was still in his early twenties and Wade was in his mid-thirties; Peter wanted to get a doctorate and Wade never finished high school; Peter had a strong moral code and Wade—Wade was finding a moral code. 

But none of that mattered, not really—okay, the killing thing mattered, but none of the rest of it did—because Peter hadn’t felt like this for anyone before, hadn’t been this _happy_ in forever, and he wasn’t going to give it up. He was going to do everything he could to make sure Wade was happy as he was.

Including having sex with him in an alley. Where anyone could see.

And it was, oh crap, it was so wrong, and there was every possibility that they’d get arrested, and it was dirty and smelly, and quite truthfully, a lot disgusting, But Wade wanted it. And well, that was reason enough for Peter.

“I can’t believe you managed to pin that guy to the wall with your _sword_ ,” Peter said as he lifted Wade’s mask up. He hadn’t even know you could throw swords like that. And Wade had done it _left-handed_. “You didn’t even nick him,” he breathed and surged forward for a kiss.

“That’s nothing,” Wade said when Peter finally pulled back. He couldn’t see Wade’s expression, but he could hear how throaty Wade’s voice was, and while part of that was in reaction to the kisses, most of it was because of the praise. Wade loved being complimented. Oh, he pretended he didn’t, always found a way to deflect or joke about it, or he’d go the opposite extreme and would swagger around as if it were nothing less than he deserved, but Peter knew that a genuine compliment always knocked him back. And when Peter said one … well … 

“It was amazing,” Peter said honestly, and Wade ducked his head before diving back in for more kisses.

His hands were shaking as they reached for Wade’s belt, and he hoped Wade would mistake it for adrenalin rather than nerves—although, to be honest, there was a fair bit of both. He valued his privacy too much to have ever considered having sex out in public, but he’d chosen a really long and cluttered alley to take Wade to, and all the lights had been broken—one as recently as earlier that afternoon when Peter had been out scouting. It hardly guaranteed they wouldn’t get caught, but it was as good as he could make it.

Wade froze. “What are you doing, Baby Boy?” he whispered against Peter’s lips. But he made no move to stop him.

“Looking for change. I need to do laundry,” Peter said, finally getting the damn belt undone and working on the leather underneath.

“Well, there’s definitely some good stuff in a pouch down there, but you know I keep my money in my pocket, babe,” Wade drawled and jerked when Peter managed to get his hand down his pants.

“Damn, I forgot. Oh well, I’m just going to check anyway since I’m here.” 

For all his joking, he actually wanted to make Wade come as soon as possible in order to minimize their risk of being caught, so after shoving Wade’s pants to mid-thigh, he just gave a cursory fondling to the extremely interested cock in front of him. “Nope, nothing here,” he said, ignoring Wade's "You're going to hurt its feelings," and then used his superior strength to flip Wade over and jerk his hips back.

“Well, slap my ass and call me ‘Sally,’” Wade said, looking over his shoulder at him coyly and spreading his legs as wide as they could go. “I’m more than happy to play change machine for you, pookie bear, but you have to slip something in there first if you want to get a return, know what I mean? I like the big denominations myself.”

Peter bit down on one round cheek in punishment for that remark before getting down to business. Sure, he could’ve given Wade a blow job, but while Wade loved getting his cock sucked, he loved, loved, _loved_ getting rimmed. 

“ _Spidey_ ,” Wade gasped, and there was another mark on his checklist of Making Wade Come in Five Minutes Flat. The costume. He wouldn’t call it a kink necessarily, but Wade loved having sex when Peter was in full gear. It didn’t happen often, because Peter felt a little weird about it—a lot weird about it; he saved people in this suit; it was so wrong—and he had a hard rule that Wade had to refer to him as Spider-Man when he was in costume, because he didn’t want him to slip sometime when it was important. 

All that meant, though, was that there was even _more_ of an element of the forbidden in what they were doing, which he knew Wade would appreciate.

They _were_ out in public, however, so he said, “Shh! Someone could hear,” and then went back to giving Wade the loudest, sloppiest rim job he could. Although not loud enough that anyone would be able to hear them from more than a few feet away. 

He hoped.

The sound Wade made then had Peter grinning, even with his tongue inside Wade, and he spread Wade’s cheeks further and redoubled his efforts to turn him into a drooling mess while Wade cursed and babbled, not quiet at all, and seriously, they were going to get so arrested.

His jaw was aching by the time he stood up, and he shoved his costume down, groaning as he slicked himself up. 

He’d been worried that the temperature might be too cool for his plans, but the forecast had said it’d just be worse the next night and the night after that, and since it was already early fall, it’d looked like he was going to have to bite the bullet or wait until spring, which he really hadn’t wanted to do. Now, however, after working up a sweat fighting the baddies and then eating Wade out, he really appreciated the slight nip to the air.

“Hold yourself open for me,” he said, and Wade shuddered all over, gurgling, before reaching back and doing as requested, exposing himself for anyone to see. Not that _Peter_ could even see him considering how dark it was, but it was the thought that counted, that there wasn’t anything Wade wouldn't do for him. Just like there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Wade.

Like ignoring prep. Normally, he would’ve stretched Wade more, but Wade liked it when it hurt, so he swallowed his misgivings and pushed in steadily—oh _man_ , so freaking tight—nearly hissing when he bottomed out.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” Wade breathed, rolling his head on the wall and shifting his weight from foot to foot. It seemed like a good noise, but Peter reached around to check anyway. Wade’s cock was all but drenched in precome and as hard as one of his swords, and at the touch of Peter’s hand, it just got wetter.

Woah.

No matter how hot it was to have Wade keeping himself open, it quickly became a problem. His arms were kind of in the way since Peter couldn’t grab his hips, and if he held his waist, their arms bumped against each other. That wouldn’t usually be a bad thing, but Peter had gotten thrown around a bit while fighting, and there was something that kept flaring up in pain each time it happened, so Peter took Wade’s wrists and twisted them up onto his lower back, pinning them in place as he began thrusting harder, and yes, so much yes. 

“That feels so good,” he panted. “You’re so good, Wade.”

The whole point of that night had been to fulfill a fantasy Wade had mentioned to him once or twice—or ten or twenty times; Wade wasn’t exactly known for giving up on something he wanted without a knock-down, balls-to-the wall fight. And sure, Peter had known Wade was going to come fast, had done all he could to make that happen as a matter of fact—but he was still completely caught off guard when Wade actually did it, gasping like he couldn’t get enough air and all but convulsing on his cock. 

Holy crap. Like _holy crap_ , and okay, he was going to give Wade even _more_ compliments in the future if that was what it got him. If Peter had been more relaxed and not freaked out by what they were doing, it probably would’ve made him come too. Sadly, however, so, so incredibly sadly, he just wasn’t quite there yet, so he used one hand to keep Wade’s wrists crossed across his back and stroked Wade’s cock with the other one as he grinded into him until Wade was a shivering, limp mess, and then he started to pull out, biting his lip at the way Wade’s hole fluttered around him. 

Wade had a really sensitive prostate, which they both enjoyed a lot, but it meant that sex was kind of painful for him right after he’d come, even if he did have a refractory period of like negative five minutes. Peter intended to jack off and come on Wade, maybe work a little into him, just because he liked the way his come looked dripping out of his hole, but Wade growled—literally growled at him—and shoved back, keeping them together, and said, “Don’t you dare.” 

Wade tugged his arms free of Peter’s hold and put his hands against the wall, bracing himself. “You aren’t done fucking me.”

Peter frowned. Distantly he could hear the sound of a siren. “But you don’t like it when—”

“I want you to,” Wade said, turning his head toward him, and Peter couldn’t really see his expression with how dark it was, but he could hear the honesty in his voice.

“But—”

“Please.”

And when Peter still hesitated, “Shit, I’m begging here. Fucking _please_.”

Peter couldn’t say no. 

He wasn’t sure if slow and gentle would be better or getting it over with as fast as possible, but it quickly became a non-issue when at his first tentative thrust, Wade gasped, “ _Thank you_ ,” and all thought went out the window.

Peter had never been _thanked_ before for something like this, but Wade kept saying it, over and over again, as if Peter were doing him a favor, was giving him the best thing he’d ever had as Peter thrust harder and harder, trying to get deeper, needing to be _closer_ —

“Oh shit, oh fuck!” he heard, a stranger's voice, and Peter snapped his head around, but he could already hear feet running down the alleyway away from them. He meant to stop, but it was too late, he was coming, pleasure careening through him, and he couldn’t have pulled away from Wade at that moment for anything.

“Crap,” he gasped, dizzy with it, too tired to pull out and wondering if his legs were going to hold him up. “ _Crap_ , I think they saw us. I couldn’t even do anything. I wanted you too much to stop,” he said, and Wade made a sound like he’d gutted him just before he clamped down on Peter’s poor, sensitive cock and came again.


End file.
